maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Twice Blessed (Novel Series)
Twice Blessed is a series of books by Maryam Wells published by HarperTeen. The first book in the series, The Twins, was released in paperback. Synopsis A set of teenage identical twin girls, separated months after their birth, accidentally meet up 15 years later in Leawood, California. Kaitlyn Miller has been brought up in the suburbs with her businessman father, a middle school teacher stepmother, and a cat, Tabby. While, Kristin Hamilton has grown up in a working-class neighborhood with her mother, a tailor shop owner. They concoct a scheme to switch places in order to meet their other family, and when their father decides to leave early, Kristin gets taken back to the suburbs as Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn stays in the neighborhood as Kristin. However, because their parents didn't know that the twins have reunited, the girls decide not to reveal to their respective families and communities who they really are, and devise a way to swap back to their original families. In the meantime, they try to get to know each other and pull off living their new lives as Kristin adjusts to life in Kaitlyn's world. and Kaitlyn struggles with life in Kristin's. Characters *'Kristin Hamilton' – is honest, responsible, and mature. She is a straight-A student. She is the elder twin, born first. She has known about her twin's existence since she was a baby. She met up with Davina 15 years later, while she was shopping with her cousin. The twins decide to switch places for the week to live each other's lifestyle. *'Kaitlyn Miller' - is Kristin's total opposite in terms of personality. She is highly impulsive, and less intellectual than her sister, and a big fan of Ariana Grande. She was left with her father at the doorstep by her mother when she couldn't handle raising two babies. She met Kristin while shopping with her best friend, Stacie Cooper. After switching with Kristin, she meets her mother for the first time and worked at the tailoring shop. Other Characters *Nathan Miller - The twins' father. He is a owner of an art gallery and married to an middle school teacher. He was in a brief relationship with the twins' mother years ago before it ended. He raised Kaitlyn after her mother left her when she couldn't deal with raising Kaitlyn and her twin sister, Kristin. Nathan was unware of Kristin's existence for years until her and Kaitlyn's 18th birthday. *Janice Hamilton - The twins' mother. She is an owner of an tailoring shop where she and her sister and their daughters worked. During a brief relationship with Nathan Miller, she became pregnant with their twin daughters. For months, Janice struggled with raising the twins until she had enough. She left Kaitlyn with their father and kept Kristin and raised her. For years left letters to Nathan about Kaitlyn and secretly visiting Kaitlyn's school to see her at any event. On the twins' 18th birthday, she reunites with Kaitlyn and her father and reveals to Nathan his other daughter, Kristin. *Alyssa Miller - Nathan's wife. She is a teacher at Leawood Middle School and had a tough relationship with Kaitlyn. When the twins switched places, Kristin (posing as Kaitlyn) seemed to have a better relationship with Alyssa than Kaitlyn. During the series, she tried to find out why would Janice Hamilton would abandon Kaitlyn, but she finds out about the twins. *Kendall Hamilton - Janice's sister, the twins' aunt and Gia's mother. She was the only person who knew of Janice's actions involving her twins. In the second arc, she learns about the twins switching and agrees to keep quiet. *Gia Hamilton - Kendall's daughter, Janice's niece and the twins' cousin and friend. *Brandon Cohen - Kristin's friend. Kaitlyn falls for him while posing as Kristin. *Stacie Cooper - Kaitlyn's best friend. *Cora Abbott - Kaitlyn's arch-nemesis.